The Last Christmas
by cha83
Summary: Jongin berpikir tidak ada yang salah dalam mencintai, walaupun itu berarti mencintai Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak akan hidup lebih lama dari bunyi jam yang berdentang dua belas kali di malam natal. [kaisoo]


FF pertama di FFN! wohow~

FF ini udah pernah aku publish di blog pribadiku. Sekaligus FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya karena sering banget jadi sider di ff ;~; tapi aku udah tobat kok! aku udah punya acc jadi akan selalu tinggalkan jejak hoho~

so, would you mind to review too?

.

.

cha83's presents

.

.

"The Last Christmas"

.

.

"Ah," Kyungsoo mendesah, membuat udara disekitarnya berubah menjadi uap tebal.

"Kyungsoo, kau kedinginan?" tanya seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah mendorong Kyungsoo di kursi rodanya. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir mengingat betapa lemahnya kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini.

Namun, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak kedinginan. Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu, Jongin," katanya sembari tertawa kecil.

Mereka berhenti. Kemudian Jongin menggosokkan kedua tangannya, lalu menempelkannya di pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut, namun ia membiarkan kedua telapak tangan itu menangkup pipinya. Rasanya hangat. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Lagi-lagi Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memperlakukannya seakan-akan Kyungsoo adalah seorang yang spesial. Namun pada kenyataannya, Kyungsoo hanyalah…

"Jangan tertidur, bodoh." Jongin menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut, kemudian menariknya dari sana. Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa karena kehangatan di pipi dan juga hatinya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Aku tidak tertidur, bodoh," balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo. Ia kembali mendorong kursi rodanya.

Mereka terdiam sepanjang perjalanan. Hingga akhirnya Jongin berhenti, kemudian memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Sampai."

Kyungsoo mendongak, mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Sebuah pohon natal raksasa. Pohon natal berwarna putih yang dipenuhi dengan hiasan ala pohon natal pada umumnya dan lampu-lampu cantik yang menyala berkelap-kelip mengelilinginya. Hanya satu kata yang muncul di pikiran Kyungsoo saat melihatnya; indah. Sungguh indah.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau… kau yang membuat semuanya?"

"Koreksi, aku juga dibantu oleh teman-temanku," Jongin tersenyum malu. "Namun sungguh, aku membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Ini kado natalku untukmu."

Kyungsoo kembali menatap pohon natal raksasa yang ada di hadapannya. Pohon natal itu terlalu indah untuk diletakkan di taman rumah sakit ini. Mereka sangat indah layaknya pohon-pohon natal yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat di etalase toko dan televisi. Ini… terlalu indah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, pipinya merona parah. Tanpa ia sadari, setitik air mata mulai menetes dari mata indahnya.

"Hey," panggil Jongin lembut. "Kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo segera menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak menangis!"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Masih saja keras kepala."

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberimu apa-apa sebagai hadiah natalmu," ucapnya penuh sesal.

Jongin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan Kyungsoo yang ada di pinggiran kursi roda. Ia merendahkan badannya hingga sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau memberiku hadiah, Do Kyungsoo?"

Lelaki mungil itu mengangguk pelan.

"Itu mudah."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Jongin meremas kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa kecil di genggamannya. Seakan ingin memberikan kehangatan kepadanya. Malam semakin dingin karena jam sudah bergerak menuju tengah malam. Bahkan bibir Kyungsoo bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Do Kyungsoo," panggil Jongin lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bibir Kyungsoo berhenti bergetar. Mata bulatnya menatap Jongin tak percaya. Tubuhnya seakan membatu karena pernyataan Jongin barusan. Dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Kim Jongin," lirihnya. "Apakah aku bermimpi?"

Jongin tertawa pelan sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo penuh kasih. "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Kau sadar. Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Ia mendongak, menatap pohon natal indahnya. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin lurus di kedua bola matanya. Mata yang memancarkan ketulusan dan kejujuran.

"Ini… Ini semua terlalu indah untukku. A-aku tidak pantas menerimanya. Kim Jongin, katakan ini hanyalah mimpi." Tangannya mengenggam tangan Jongin erat. Air matanya nyaris terjatuh.

"K-kau tau sendiri, kan, bagaimana kondisiku saat ini. Aku sakit parah, Kim Jongin. Bahkan aku terlalu lemah untuk berjalan dengan kedua kakiku. A-aku akan segera mati, Jongin! Kau yang paling tau dan paling mengerti tentang keadaanku! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa me—"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat sebuah bibir menyentuh bibirnya. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Jongin dari jarak sedekat ini. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya. Air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya.

Jongin menciumnya dengan penuh kelembutan dan ketulusan. Tidak memaksa, tidak ada nafsu. Hanya ciuman penuh cinta yang membuktikan pernyataan Jongin bahwa dokter muda itu benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Do Kyungsoo, pasiennya sendiri.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang berbalut air mata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Love has no reason, got it? Pada akhirnya hatiku memilihmu. Lalu aku bisa apa? Semakin aku menghindarinya, justru aku semakin menyiksa diriku sendiri. Do Kyungsoo, aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil mengusap air matanya. "Kau terlalu sempurna untuk seseorang yang akan segera mati sepertiku, kau tahu? Asal kau tahu, aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku menahannya setiap hari, berharap hal ini tidak pernah bertumbuh di hatiku." Kyungsoo terisak pelan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku gagal." Ia semakin terisak. "A-aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Ak-aku salah, ini tidak boleh."

Jongin dengan segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Ia mencoba menenangkan hati Kyungsoo. Jongin mengerti, ia sadar mengapa Kyungsoo seperti ini. Kyungsoo hanya takut, karena demikianlah yang juga ia rasakan kini. Ia juga takut. Takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Sstt, uljimayo baby," bisik Jongin. "Uljimayo."

"Jongin, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kemarin-kemarin kondisiku semakin parah. Namun kau dan tim-mu merasa heran karena melihatku masih bernafas hingga detik ini, kan?" Kyungsoo masih sedikit terisak.

"Kyungsoo hentikan."

"Mungkin ini karena Tuhan masih berbaik hati memberiku kesempatan," gumamnya pelan. "Kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu."

"Kyungsoo kumohon berhenti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, namun air mata semakin membasahi pipinya. "Dan mungkin, karena aku sudah mengatakannya, itu berarti sudah waktunya—"

"Kyungsoo HENTIKAN!" bentak Jongin. Ia memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyungsoo. Menyembunyikan air matanya yang sedari tadi hendak keluar.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih. "Ini semua pasti akan terjadi, kan?"

"Diamlah," Jongin berbisik dingin.

Kemudian terdengar suara jam berdentang dua belas kali, menandakan pergantian hari.

"Jongin, hari ini tanggal 25 Desember, kan?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan dalam pelukan Jongin. Ia mengantuk.

Jongin mengangguk. "Merry Christmas, Do Kyungsoo. Kau hadiah natal terindah yang pernah kumiliki." Satu tetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Merry Christmas, Kim Jongin. Kau juga hadiah natal terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Saranghae…"

Jongin melepas pelukannya untuk melihat wajah Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Atau mungkin untuk yang terkhir kali.

"Hyung, apakah kau mengantuk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Ya, rasanya aku ingin tidur. Mataku sudah sangat berat," ujarnya polos sambil mengucek sebelah matanya, layaknya anak kecil.

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah polos kekasihnya, namun air mata tak dapat lagi ia bendung. Air matanya terus menetes, mewakili segala perasaan yang tengah bercampur tak menentu di hatinya. Sakit, ketakutan, tidak rela, semua bercampur.

Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhannya. Ia mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang bersandar di bahunya dengan penuh sayang.

"Tidurlah, hyung. Aku akan menemanimu…"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Dan malam itu, Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi terbangun.

[9:59—131220]


End file.
